


Cannibal Fantasy

by lyrebard



Category: Ravenous (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrebard/pseuds/lyrebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by lyrebard</p><p>(Ives/Boyd) He smiles to himself before pushing the door open in an unhurried manner. Taunting the captain seems just the sort of entertainment he needs right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mary

 

 

It is night at Fort Spencer. Ives' little coup d'état successfully over and done with and Knox knocked over by his usual poison, their settlement is in a relative state of peace after the massacre of Cleaves and the horses. A part of the colonel itches to get rid of the rest of the settlers, but Martha still has to serve her role as a messenger to bring in Slauson, so dinner has to wait until tomorrow. As he walks around the cabin, floorboards creaking beneath his well-oiled boots, Ives mulls over what to make of the good doctor. He grins at the surrounging darkness as he settles on stew.

A loud thump from Boyd's quarters distracts the colonel from his musings. The dark man pauses at the door. He is still too elated, to pleased with himself to sleep. The windigo inside him is restless, too. He smiles to himself before pushing the door open in an unhurried manner. Taunting the captain seems just the sort of entertainment he needs right now.

Boyd ceases to struggle against his restraints and freezes the minute he sees Ives in the doorway. Tense and wild-eyed, the captain backs into his bed. To Ives' heightened senses it seems that the drumming of Boyd's heart fills out the whole room. Casually, the colonel keeps on smiling as he leans against the door frame.

"Comfortable?" he grins at the other man. He doesn't have to move a finger, just enjoy his prey's inner torment put on display as the bonnie captain twitches on the floor, too furious and frightened to answer. It's obvious that the need of the windigo rattles inside Boyd. Famine has turned the fairer man's skin gray and clammy, his eyes bloodshot. Breath catches in his throat as if against sand, and he smells of fear and fatigue. In his current state, it would not take much of a push to drive the captain over his limit.

Ives' smile widens at the thought. It seems like an idea worth testing.

Slowly the colonel holds out his injured hand, glances at it as if studying it. The wound dealt by Boyd has nearly closed up by now. His smile never wavering, Ives starts removing the bandage covering his palm with care. "Sure you are not in need of some refreshments? Whiskey, coffee?" Boyd's breath hitches again, and he huddles closer to the head of his bed.

The dried up cloth drops to the floor as Ives unwraps his hand. The colonel examines the scab for a moment, keeping a constant eye on his captive as well. He sees Boyd gather himself from the floor, steel himself for whatever is to come. Ives shoots one last grin at the other man, then presses a sharp thumbnail against the wound. As it reopens, the sensation of blood trickling through sends pleasant tremors down his sides.

Ives holds out his hand to Boyd. "Some tea, perhaps?"

Just like the previous time, the effect of the act is immediate in Boyd. The captain's dark irises turn almost black, pupils dilate at the scent of Ives' blood. The colonel can see the veins on the other man's neck and forehead pulse from need, his whole body rapidly give in before the hunger. Boyd's tall frame shudders visibly when Ives edges closer, and the captain turns his gaze away with evident difficulty. There is a sharp intake of breath when the colonel's hand almost comes into contact with the other man's face. Boyd tries to evade the touch but Ives' patience finally runs out, and he grabs the captain's hair with his uninjured hand. Then he presses the bleeding palm forcefully against his captive's mouth.

Boyd thrashes violently, takes a few panic-induced swipes at Ives but starvation has rendered him feeble, and the colonel is strong. The captain tries to hold his breath and keep the intoxicating scent of Ives' blood at bay, but it doesn't take long before his resistance begins to fade. Ives does not loosen his grip of the other man, but settles down more comfortably on his knees next to him on the floor. Glee fills the colonel as he feels Boyd's dry lips part a fraction against his palm and hot, shaky breath escape through them. He leans closer to the captain and tugs the dust-colored hair halfheartedly.

"Come now", he coaxes Boyd almost tenderly. "Think of it as medicine. You are sick, dear captain, and this is what will make you better."

Boyd fidgets in his grasp, but the blood has him now. Even when the man tilts his head back, trying to retreat from the offending palm, Ives feels the slick lick of a tongue treacherously on his wound. The colonel presses down hard enough to make Boyd's skin whiten underneath his fingertips. Reluctant teeth bump against the injury, and the captain instantly lets out a rattled gasp, blue eyes rolling back in barely contained delirium.

Finally, almost snarling as he gives in, Boyd sinks his teeth into the other man's skin. The captain grabs his unholy communion with bound hands, sucking and gnawing at Ives' palm until the skin beneath his lips is one, large open wound. Ives laughs triumphantly even as the pain brings a grimace to his face. He buries the fingers of his other hand more forcefully against Boyd's scalp, fighting the natural instinct to shake the other man off.

Pain mingles seamlessly with crescendoing pleasure as Boyd's teeth attack Ives' fingers, teeth drawing blood, frenzied tongue darting between the digits. The assault makes Ives' pulse jolt, as if a string running through his body was being plucked, and he finds his own hunger stirring. When the captain, now completely enthralled in the act of feasting, moves his mouth down to suck on Ives' wrist, the darker man tightens his hold and suddenly bangs Boyd's head against the bed post.

Boyd lets out a hissing yelp, and the colonel takes advantage of the momentary disorientation and pins the other man against the wall behind him. Before the fairer officer can protest Ives offers him his bleeding arm again, and Boyd clamps down on it, face smeared dark red. Ives pauses for a moment, admiring the captain's vigorous suckling, proud like parent overseeing his child. Then he is on top of the other man, teeth breaking the skin on Boyd's neck. Boyd lets out a sound - half snarl and half gasp, half protest and half encouragement - but keeps his own teeth firmly on Ives, tongue lapping against the open wrist. 

The captain's blood tastes thin but impossibly sweet in the colonel's mouth. The cowardice and indecisiveness of the other officer dances on his tongue, and Ives chuckles against the nape of Boyd's neck. Suddenly painfully aroused, he releases his hold of the captain's head and grazes down Boyd's torso with the free hand.

The invasive touch jolts the fairer man out of his delirious state. Boyd lets go of the arm offered to him, then trashes and flails to drive his captor away, eyes wide with shock and shame. Ives lets go, but not before discovering that he is not alone with his stirred condition. He lets a wolfish grin spread to his lips, and the sight makes Boyd whiten visibly underneath his makeshift mask of gore.

Just like before, Ives has little difficulty overpowering his prey. He flips the other man around nonchalantly and pins him face down to the floor. Trembling, Boyd tries to struggle beneath him. He attempts to call out for help but the colonel wraps his battered palm around the captain's mouth again, then snakes the other one down the front of his captive's ragged shirt. When Ives' fingers reach their goal, Boyd spasms violently, and lets out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a scream. Ives brings his weight down on the captain and grinds his hips against him. He trails his teeth across the back of Boyd's neck to one bared shoulder, then bites down hard, making Boyd flinch, then trash against him in panic.

But the scent of blood is clouding up Boyd's mind again, and as evidently repulsed as the captain is, the colonel feels him dig into the bleeding palm with new vigor. Ives grins wickedly as the response from the body beneath him quickens against touch. Chuckling, he presses down harder, the movement of his hand quickening. Soon the protest in Boyd's voice turns more needy, more desperate, and Ives feels his own release closing in on him. Back curling as he tries to hold it in, Ives lets the nails of his injured hand dig into Boyd's cheeks, the other man's gasping grunts brush against his fingers.

The colonel buries his teeth deep into the other man's shoulder. His grinding accelerates as Boyd's voice keeps hitching in shorter and shorter intervals, its tone turning more reluctantly wanton with every stroke. Finally the captain's body jerks forcefully, and Ives more feels than hears the man let out a muffled howl beneath him, his breath coming out in quivering chokes. When Boyd's release spills into the colonel's palm, dripping warm and wet between his fingers, it sends Ives over the edge as well. Trashing like a wild animal, he pins the other man's upper body dead-tight against the floorboards, and hollers uninhibitedly between Boyd's shoulder blades. Dark stars dance in front of his eyes, and the force of the release radiates and crackles inside Ives' body like a bombardment.

After a while the shadows in the dark room turn less severe, the humming of both of their pulses quiet down, and Ives tumbles off Boyd, and leans against the bed. Steadying his breath, the colonel just sits there, staring into the darkness with half-lidded eyes. Then he turns to look at his hands, the other torn and soaked in his own blood, the other stained with Boyd's - he grins when he comes up with a suitable expression - essence. After only a short hesitation, he brings the tips of the uninjured one's fingertips to his lips, and licks them with relish. The taste is not altogether unpleasant, and there is a hint of similarity to the captain's blood. Essence indeed, he muses.

Ives turns his gaze onto Boyd, who has not stirred from his place on the floor. The captain might well be unconscious were it not for the slight, furious tremor the colonel detects even in the darkness. Ives places a hand on the other man's leg and when he receives a kick as a response, he laughs, then stands up. The darker officer walks over to the door and picks up his discarded bandages, but after a quick look at his hands leaves the wrapping until later. Windigo in his veins or not, cleansing the wound comes first.

Before exiting, Ives halts at the doorway and shoots a quick glance over his shoulder. By now Boyd has managed to clamber onto his knees. Face bloody, clothes rumpled and stained from the contact with the gritty floorboards, the captain looks shaken to his core. His limbs tremble as he sits up, as if the parts of him that Ives has managed to shatter are now futilely trying to come together.

But though the colonel knows he has won more than enough of the man tonight, the look on Boyd's face is curious. A fire of mutiny flares in and out of his eyes, and suddenly Ives is reminded of Boyd's lion's leap down the cliff, an act which the colonel never thought him capable of. A moment of foreboding comes over him - that unseen side of his captain is one he needs to keep an eye on.

Then he smiles again, and meets Boyd's burning gaze levelly for a good time. He closes the door between them and walks away towards his own quarters, humming a merry tune as he goes. Whatever the jolly captain might surprise him with, Ives is game. After all, it was the sight of Boyd flying across the air, falling away from him towards an almost certain death, and that unexpected shred of courage residing in the man, that made Ives want him in the first place.

 


End file.
